


Le Déni

by Suckerfurfics



Series: Drabbles I Will Probably Never Continue [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Take this, and my friends, i blame tumblr for enabling me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckerfurfics/pseuds/Suckerfurfics
Summary: Everyone should know not to get Chat started.Especially when it's something he loves.





	Le Déni

**Author's Note:**

> I chose this title because ~~that's obviously what Chat's in and~~ I didn't have anything else.

The one thing everyone should know about Chat Noir is that he is very protective.

Especially when it’s about something he cares very deeply about.

There was one time he got into a debate about Sailor Moon with a reporter, claiming that, “It’s not girly, it’s bubbly and optimistic!” Which, she honestly still doesn’t get the appeal of. (She’ll never tell him that, though, in fear of dashing all his hopes and dreams.)

He was on the news for about a week and his exclamation sparked many more arguments about whether or not magical girl anime was better than others on the Ladyblog.

But she had never seen Chat rant like this to anyone.

 _Especially_ since it’s about her.

She sent Queen Bee a withering glare meaning “look at what you’ve done now he won’t ever stop talking.” However flattering it may be for her ego, it was still mortifying to hear what her partner thought about her civilian self.

She loved her partner to bits, but he could get a little _too_ overexcited about things.

It didn’t exactly help that Rena was encouraging him and recording the whole thing.

“Her designs are _amazing_ did you know? And she lives above a bakery! I’ve met her parents once and they’re so nice and make the best pastries and Marinette is so nice and smart and adorable-”

It was then when he finally saw their puzzled faces and flushed, a tinge of red peeking out from his mask. “But Marinette’s just a friend I swear!” He said hastily.

“Oh I don’t know, kitty cat,” Rena said, amused. “It sounds like you might have a bit of a crush on her.”

“Pfft, me? A crush? On Marinette? No!” His boot scuffed the edge of the rooftop as he backed up slowly. “Well I better get going I have this... thing to get to so _seeyoulaterbye_!”

Marinette sighed, shaking her head at her partner’s eccentricities.

* * *

“Come on girl, you’ve _got to_  make a move!”

“Alya, I already told you, Chat and I are _just friends_!” Ladybug was going to strangle Alya as soon as she saw her on patrol for posting the video.

“Are you sure about that? You did see the video right? He was straight up _gushing_ about you!” Marinette shushed her friend, but it proved to be no use.

Adrien had already heard her friend’s outburst. “Who was?” He asked curiously, head cocked to the side in an adorable manner.

Marinette covered her red face and said, “No one!” At the same time Alya cried, “Chat Noir!”

How mortifying.

Her crush stilled, his eyes comically wide. “A-Adrien?” He blinked, coming out of his stupor, and Marinette watched interestingly at the pink spreading on his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. He turned abruptly, facing the board.

“Do you think we broke him?” Alya whispered in her ear.


End file.
